Any Idiot
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because any idiot can see that Sam and Andy belong together


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This idea came about from the interview with Greg and Missy that had a few clips in it (that I can no longer find online). When I originally discovered it, I was working on something else and just listening so I misinterpreted something that Jo said and an idea popped into my head. After watching it again a few times, I realized what she said and had to modify the idea a little but it still worked.

I pulled bits and pieces from the information and promos/episode 1 pictures. This story will go under Jo as the main character when fanfiction eventually responds to the email I sent them asking them to add "J. Rosati" to the list of characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jo Rosati entered Headquarters with a sigh. It had been a while since she walked through those doors.<p>

Jo loved her job, she truly did. She wasn't tied down to a specific station, she was sent where she was needed and then pulled back to headquarters when that division no longer needed her.

It had been months since she had actually sat at her desk at headquarters but she didn't mind. She liked being a part of the action and sitting at headquarters just meant pushing papers around.

She had been at her desk for maybe twenty minutes when her desk phone rang. "Detective Rosati."

"Jo." It was her boss.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Listen, Jo, I know you just got back to headquarters but if you're willing, I have another assignment for you."

Jo thought for a second._ Action vs. paperwork; it could be weeks before something else opens up._ "I'm all ears."

"One of the Detectives at 15th needs to take personal leave. I'm not sure how long it is for but you'd be on loan until he gets back."

_Fifteenth…why does that ring a bell?_ "Is that the –"

He cut her off. "They took down Bergen and the Landrys a little over six weeks ago."

Jo nodded. She wanted to hear that story. "I'll do it." At least she hadn't settled down in her office, everything was still in her bag.

* * *

><p>Jo headed towards the 15th division station. The only thing she hated about these assignments was the first day. All of the officers and detectives knew each other and she felt like the new kid on the block, not knowing any names.<p>

She pulled up to the station and parked as her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered. "Rosati."

"Jo? It's Jerry Barber. I don't know if you remember me."

She thought for a second. "Of course. You were down at headquarters a few months ago about the new recruits. You're a detective out of 15th and one of the instructors at the academy."

"Yeah. Look, the sergeant at 15th told me you were coming to work with us. There was just a shooting at the free concert downtown. Can you come straight to the scene?"

Jo turned her car on and backed out of the parking space. "On my way."

* * *

><p>When Jo arrived at the scene, many officers were canvassing the area. She saw Jerry and he motioned her over. He was standing near the command truck. As she headed towards him, she saw an officer come from the other side of the truck. She recognized this officer and smiled.<p>

_Flashback_

_ Jo was back at Headquarters from another long stint away. She was headed to her office when a greasy haired man grabbed her arm. "Detective" he said in a low voice "we need to go into your office now."_

_ Jo twitched, trying to see if she could reach her gun. "Why?"_

_ "I'm on the job" the man hissed lowly._

_ Jo nodded. 'On the job' was code for undercover. She led the man into her office and closed the door._

_ As soon as the door was closed, the man let out a sigh of relief and held out his hand. "Sam Swarek, out of 15__th__ division."_

_ Jo took his hand. "Jo Rosati. How can I help you Officer Swarek?"_

_ Sam sighed. "Please, just Sam. I'm working with 18__th__ division and evidently their guys forgot I'm the undercover. They're supposed to leave me and my 'pals' alone so I can build the case. They were chasing me and closing in so I ducked into Headquarters. They'll never look for me here."_

_ Jo raised an eyebrow. "Sam, why would you do that? What are you going to tell your 'pals'?"_

_ Sam smiled. "Easy. I ducked into Headquarters because as a con, I'm not supposed to be dumb enough to do that. I need you to tell me what's going on in the Maria Calhin investigation." He paused. "She was murdered and was part of my 'group of friends'. I'll tell everyone that to evade the police I ducked into Headquarters to ask about Maria's case. They'll believe me."_

_She raised an eyebrow._

_"Detective -"_

_"Jo, please."_

_"Jo, trust me. They have no reason not to believe me. They know Maria's murder bothered me."  
><em>

_End Flashback_

"Sam!" She called as she approached him.

"Jo?" He was surprised to see her. He hadn't seen her in four years and he was pretty sure she worked out of Headquarters. "You detailed to this case?"

They approached Jerry and another officer. "No. I'm detailed to 15th for now."

Jerry looked between them. "I see you two know each other." His curious gaze told Jo that Jerry was going to corner one of the two of them when everything calmed down and ask for an explanation. "Oliver, this is Jo Rosati, a detective from headquarters. Jo, this is Oliver Shaw."

The two quickly shook hands before Oliver looked at Sam. "How's McNally?"

Sam sighed. "She says she's fine and the medic said that she is going to have a big bruise but nothing to worry about."

Jo thought she saw something in his eyes but decided not to ask. "What's going on? Who is McNally?"

Jerry motioned to a woman standing a few feet away with another officer. The officer was definitely a rookie, his sleeves told her that much. "Andy McNally. She's a rook. She was one of the officers here today and she was shot." As they spoke, another rookie, this one a female, walked over to the two rookies.

Jo looked at all of the men. Their reactions did not seem right. They should be making sure she is okay yet they were just standing around. _MEN! _She wondered if McNally needed a woman's touch at that point. "I'll be right back."

She didn't see Sam watching her as she approached Andy and introduced herself, asking Andy if she was okay. She saw Andy glance back at the men. _Oh! That's what it is! _ She realized that when she saw Sam coming from behind the command vehicle, he had been talking to Andy.

She talked to Andy, Dov, and Gail (the other two had introduced themselves) for a few minutes, while discreetly keeping a comforting hand on Andy, before suggesting that Andy should head back to the barn. By that point, Oliver and Sam had joined them. Oliver suggested that Sam should take Andy back and he would return with the other two when they finished at the scene.

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Oliver silenced him with a look. Jo silently agreed with Oliver, Sam should take his girlfriend back and make sure she was okay. She was a detective, although even had she not been, she would have seen the degree of caring in Sam's eyes and posture.

* * *

><p>Jo followed Sam back to the station. Through their contacts, the station was able to get in touch with the roommate of the victim and they were now waiting on the arrival of the roommate.<p>

McNally headed to the locker room while Sam started towards his desk. Shaw, Peck, and Epstein had still not returned. Jerry returned and showed her around the station. He was just showing her where her desk would be when Sam stuck his head in the room. "The roommate is here. Jo, would you be able to ask McNally to come. I want to talk to her for a second before she starts the interview."

As she left, she heard Jerry ask "McNally's doing the interview."

"The roommate doesn't have to talk. McNally's still green when it comes to interviews. She's non-threatening. The roommate doesn't have to talk to us, McNally is our best bet."

A smile flitted onto Jo's face. Swarek was smart, she would give him that.

She walked into the locker room calling "McNally" and stumbled upon Andy making out. It surprised her that Andy was making out with a man other than Sam. Andy froze and Jo realized she had Andy's attention. "Sorry, sorry. Uh, the roommate wants –" She broke off when the man turned to face her. _Luke!_ That was why she had told herself not to take any jobs from 15th.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" He sounded tired, not at all like she remembered him.

"I'm just in to help." She turned and was about to stalk out when she remembered her message. "The roommate is here and Swarek wants to talk to you before you do the interview."

She walked out as she heard Luke and Andy arguing about whether or not Andy should stay.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she watched as Luke exited the locker room. Sam came up behind her. "Is McNally coming?"<p>

Jo shrugged. "I'll try again." She went into the locker room and comforted Andy for a few minutes before asking if Andy felt ready to interview the roommate.

* * *

><p>Hours later Jo left the station. She couldn't wait to go home and take a long, hot bath. They discovered the shooter's identity and had made an arrest but her methods clashed with some of the other people at 15th (especially Andy). It was something that they would have to work out, but she wanted to put her first day at 15th behind her.<p>

As she sat in the bath she thought about all of the people she met today. The rookies were good, really good, especially Nash, although everyone seemed to overlook her. Eventually her thoughts drifted to Luke. She loved him, still. She had broken up with him when he had first been assigned to 15th division because he became so invested in the Zoe Martinelli case that he forgot about her. Now, seeing him again, she realized how much she missed him and she wanted him back.

She also saw the chemistry between Sam and Andy. Honestly, she was pretty sure most of the division did. Any idiot could see the chemistry between the two 'partners'. Luke sometimes had tunnel vision and this was one of those times.

Jo had two options. She could bide her time and hope Luke (or Andy for that matter) would come to the realization that the relationship would never work or she could stir up trouble. _This could be fun…besides, Sam and Andy will probably dance around each other otherwise._

* * *

><p>As she fell asleep that night, a few thoughts lingered. <em>Why was Luke with McNally? Any idiot could see that McNally and Swarek had a strong bond that went beyond friendship, was Luke just ignoring it?<em> She intended to find out; she intended to capture her former lover in her hold before she finished at 15th.

One thing was for certain, her life at 15th was not going to be dull.

* * *

><p>A.N. From what I have seen in the promos so far, as much as Jo is going to try to come between Luke and Andy, I find myself warming to her character...we'll see if I still feel the same way after the first episode.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


End file.
